


effervescence

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: the bubbles were beautiful, but luke was breathtaking





	effervescence

*unedited*

The golden sparkle from the sand nearly blinded Michael as he stepped out of his dark apartment. Gently letting his eyes adjust, he could feel the stress leave his body as he set his eyes on the deep blue waves crashing into white foam softly. A few seagulls dotted the coastline, picking out fish from the sea water. They cried loudly, eagerly searching for food.

Michael sighed, closing his eyes as the sun washed over him. After hours of studying for his midterms, he was more than eager to leave the house. There was only so much he could study for before he began to go insane.

Walking down the cold stone pathway, he gingerly took his first step into the warm sand. Wiggling his toes, the blonde let out another sigh of relief. The sound of the crashing waves lulled Michael into his thoughts, his feet drifting toward the water. The smell of the saltwater grew stronger as he approached the coast-line, the sand becoming wet and firm as he walked along.

Wading in, he let out one last sigh and let his tense thoughts float away. He was almost dizzy with relaxation, letting the waves flow over his ankles gently. The sun was harsh, beating down on Michael's pale skin and the rocks behind him.

Looking out at the horizon, a small fishing boat was faint in the distance. It was no doubt the old fisherman who had lived up the hill from Michael. He was a kind man, but he was quite poor. He'd lost his wife some time before Michael had moved in, but the blonde couldn't help pity the elder.

As a kid, the man used to tell him all kinds of stories about fishing all over the world and on the golden shores of Africa. Now, Michael wasn't so sure if those had been real, or just comforting tales to escape reality.

"I needed this..." Michael breathed, his skin warm and fuzzy under the sunlight.

He began to walk along the beach toward the rocks. He climbed along the rocky outlook up against the shore, watching as the waves crashed over the pale gray stones. This was what Michael cherished most. The times he'd walk over the rocks as a kid and the times now he'd sit and watch the sunset as an adult.

His Aunt Debbie used to own the beach house, but Michael rarely ever got to see her. She and his mom never really got along, so it took a lot of begging to get to drive out so far. The blonde loved the tiny beach house, along with getting to see his aunt and his younger cousin Becky. She liked to visit with Michael, and they'd play along the seashore together.

When his aunt died of cancer last spring, she left the house to Michael. He was ecstatic, moving in nearly right away. The 20-year old left his dorm and quickly adopted two kittens to keep him company. It had been a year since Michael had moved in and that year had been the most peaceful year ever.

Roused from his thoughts, he noticed a small sea creature resting on the rocks. He hurried over, lifting it up and resting it in his hands. It had its eyes closed and was limp. His skin was pale toned with blue scales decorating his limbs and fins. Michael wasn't sure what kind of creature it was, but he knew he had to return it back to its home in the ocean.

"How'd you get up here little guy? Let's get you back in your home." Michael commented softly.

Clasping the tiny creature gently, the blonde rushed over to the ocean and placed it down beside the waves. He watched as the water tossed the bluish creature harshly before throwing it back at Michael's feet.

Worriedly, Michael picked up the creature and tried to place it in the ocean again. The same thing occurred. As he went to lift up the creature, he noticed the skin on the creature was starting to peel and wilt. It rapidly began changing from a beautiful blue to a sickly gray. Strange blue sand-like dust and scales began to fall from the creature, as if it was shedding.

Michael yelped, holding the creature as gently as he could before rushing up to his apartment. He didn't pay attention to the sand and grass sticking to his bare feet, as he ran up the hill into his house. Sticking the creature under the faucet, he rushed to fill a bowl with water. Once it was filled, he took the small animal and dropped it into the bowl.

The water began turning a dull blue as the creature sunk to the bottom.

"What the?" Michael murmured.

He watched as the water filled up with a kind of blue dust that sparkled like the ocean itself. Michael looked on in fascination as the water continued to turn various shades of blue. The water began to swirl in different patterns, making the bowl look like a majestic light show. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, the magical swirls and patterns that decorated the water.

His clocked chimed, taking him out of the trance he was in. Looking up, he noticed the time and swore under his breath. Begrudgingly, he returned to his room to resume his studies.

* * *

Luke was swimming fast, his arms propelling him up toward the surface. Jumping into the air, he made a beautiful spin and landed back into the water. As he hit the water however, the world morphed away to a troubling darkness. He noticed he was rocking, almost violently, back and forth. Moaning, he shifted lightly and tried to go back to his comforting dream world.

Then he noticed that something was off. This place was cold and dark, usually comforting for the blonde undine. Luke distinctly remembered losing consciousness while baking under the harsh sun. Something wasn't right. Opening his eyes slowly, he rubbed the bright blue orbs and looked around. Taking a deep breath, he coughed as he inhaled the strange freshwater.

"Where am I?" He asked softly, looking around in confusion.

His head pounded as he surveyed his surroundings. Standing slightly, he put his hand against the clear wall. Looking around, he noticed that he could see the ocean. His face dropped slightly as he realized he was trapped.

Looking down at himself, he was only wearing his light green pants and his bag had been scrunched up in his pocket. His shirt must have gotten shredded when he was being tossed around. Running his fingers over his sides, Luke felt his gills flutter softly. Swimming to the top of the bowl, he struggled to pull himself over the rim. The constant struggle began to rock the bowl and water was spilling out into the sink below.

"Oh come on!" He grumbled as his fingers slipped and he splashed back down into the water below.

Huffing, the blonde propelled himself up again and grabbed onto the rim. Rocking the glass trap, Luke screamed as he rolled into the sink. Shattering into pieces, the blonde whined as glass shards impaled his gills.

Running his hand through his thick blonde hair, Luke looked around for a way out. He noticed that the items scattered about the strange silver ditch had made a nearly perfect stairway out.

"Yes!" He cheered, clambering up onto the white slippery surface.

Curiosity filled him, but he groaned as he felt pain throb at his side. Grabbing the sharp object, Luke pulled it out, before rubbing the area slowly. The skin healed itself nearly perfectly and the blonde smiled triumphantly.

Walking around, Luke admired many strange objects. He avoided other items made with the dangerous shards.

"Note to self. Stay away from clear danger." He mumbled, running his hand over a hard white surface.

Sniffing slightly, Luke came to a tall green tower. It smelled of fruit, one of Luke's favorite things.

"I'm gonna get it." He mumbled to himself, surveying the tower slowly.

Placing one foot on the side, Luke jumped for the top. Grabbing the ledge, he pulled himself up and over. Falling in, Luke sunk to the bottom of the hollow tower. Sniffing in the water, he huffed.

"There's no fruit in here." He cried, looking around.

The liquid was bubbling, much to Luke's distaste. Swimming to the top, he jumped out and shook himself off. He wanted to escape this strange place and get back into the ocean as quick as possible.

However, he was still quite weak and in no place to leave just yet. Sighing, he continued to explore the strange land. A long silver handle jutted out, a hollow dip resting on the end of it. Luke curiously explored the strange tool, sitting in it cautiously.

He was scared out of his thoughts by a loud noise. Jumping away from where he was sitting, Luke looked up, eyes blazing. The water behind him was shaking and almost rising off of the surface, ready to protect him if needed.

Luke felt his heart race as he recognized the creature staring back at him. He was trapped in a human's den. Heart racing, he met the eyes of the human slowly.


End file.
